Precarious edge, a seduction
by Denyce
Summary: Plans of seduction don’t always go as plan. Warning: Male slash RWDM, DMHP


Melted chocolate smeared against open lips that tried to down another scoop of decadent chocolate. Chocolate that softened and started to melt in one's mouth. Lips smacked together, moans of delight followed. Suddenly a small tongue darted out reaching for more of the missing chocolate—licking his lips clean.

Melted dark chocolate marked the sharp contrast of the lily-white skin and patches of rose-colored lips----rose-colored lips, SHIT!

The groan that followed was almost audible. Ron bit the inside of his cheek creating a sharp pain as he painfully reminded himself whom he was staring at….Malfoy.

Unable to stop himself, Ron watched as ferret face continued to indulge in his chocolate extravaganza in a very uninhibited manner. His every action was erotic and went straight to Ron's groin.

For Ron chocolate was a coveted old friend; one that he had judiciously worked and cultivated into an art form of self-indulgent pleasure.

The real question was when had ferret face, Draco Malfoy become a pleasure to watch…. Ron could not recall.

Ron consciously acknowledged that this attraction was recent that had only developed in the last few weeks, and it brought conflicting emotions surrounding his childhood menace.

However, at this point Ron no longer cared how it all originated, but needed to know was how to deal with it. Instead, all he wanted to do was grab Malfoy and fuck him into the next century. With each day, it was becoming more and more difficult to think of anything else.

A string of erotic dreams followed him around daily. Originally, they were dreams of a faceless blond, of white skin, and rose pink lips that encircled his cock. Later they had manifested themselves into Draco. Dreams of his hands threading through Draco's hair to hold his head still as he rocked his body forward while Draco swallowed him whole. He would look down, silver-gray eyes staring up into his flushed face as Draco opened his mouth further, lips would tighten as they continued their successful suction on his cock.

In the beginning, Ron woke with only vague memories; his heart pounding in his ears, sheets soaked and his body spent. Now when he woke he was able to recall every aspect of his dream---every aspect of Draco.

Sporadic flashes of his wet dreams haunted him throughout the day normally emerging with a raging hard on at the most inconvenient and inopportune times. He was starting to feel like he was thirteen all over again, and would be forever grateful for school robes.

Thankful even now, as the robes hid the effect Draco was having on him. Silver-gray eyes were half slits; moans audible as the blond continued to slowly lick his lips.

The Slytherin prince scooped up another spoonful of chocolate. This time instead of devouring the entire scoop, he let it hover in the heat of his mouth. Each swipe his tongue made softened the chocolate until it was melted chocolate goo. Slowly Draco held the spoon vertically and slightly away, before he started to lick at the thick melted goo in slow firm strokes, up then down.

Ron's eyes widened at the sight. Even tasting his own blood as he bit down harder did not stop or reduce his ridged cock that pulsed asking to be free from the confines of his now much tighter pants.

Suddenly Draco's mouth opened slightly, just enough for him to push the spoon all the way down his throat leaving only the end where he held the spoon at his fingertips. Lips closed and held tightly as Draco pulled the spoon back out slowly only to push it all the way back in.

The parody was not lost on Ron. Unexpectedly silver-gray eyes locked with his. He had expected disgust, the famous Malfoy sneer anything but what he found. Only unadulterated lust was easy and undeniable to read within their silver depths. Physically his cock shuddered excitedly in anticipation, but rationality finally kicked in.

Was Malfoy attracted to him? Never, it had to be some kind of trick. Ron forcibly ignored the throbbing pain of his cock. Humiliated, Ron blushed with embarrassment. He knew from the heat that the blush didn't stop until it reached his toes. He felt ashamed and angered that Malfoy had caught him staring and had played him for the fool he was. Unwilling to wait for the taunts, Ron fled. Fueled with renewed determination and rage; rage he directed at himself. He had to end this juvenile obsession, do whatever it takes, even if he had to fuck every guy in the school just to get Malfoy out of his system once and for all.

The force of the door slamming immediately told Harry exactly how badly it must have gone. "POTTER!"

Harry winced.

"Fucking Weasel, he just stood there…. I… I could see it, he wanted me…. then BANG…STUPID, FUCKING GRIFFINDOR GIT!"

"Hey," Harry protested against the insult, but silver-gray turned their fury on him. "This was your bloody idea Potter, and it's not working!"

Harry flinched at Draco's shrill voice, "Look at me!" said the blond. Draco waved his fingers toward his chocolate smeared face and then grabbed his robes throwing them open for Harry to see the aroused state Ron had put him in. Suddenly Harry sympathized with Draco; he loved Ron, but he could be a stubborn git.

Removing his robe completely, his fingers quickly undoing each button of his shirt as he walked, Draco grumbled, "He's your friend Potter, and it's your plan—which is NOT working…"

Draco stalked Harry until he stood directly in front of him. Silver-gray eyes met green, while Draco tried to sound menacing, "You're not Weasel, but for now…"

Nevertheless, Harry heard the disappointment, the frustration, and the lust. Without any preamble Harry sank to his knees, and quickly unbuttoned and released Draco's painfully swollen cock. No finesse was needed as he allowed Draco to use him.

Hands tangled in his hair, a steady motion increased as Draco fucked the back of his throat.

Harry held on, heard Draco's moans; felt his sacks tightened just before heard him call out Ron's name as he came.

Fingers suddenly went slack, and Draco pulled away before he sank to the floor. Shoulders hunched in a defeated manner, a slight tremor rippled across Draco's back as the boy curled into a ball.

Tentatively Harry's fingers reached out. Draco flinched away. Scooting closer Harry ignored it and forcibly turned Draco into his arms. At first, Draco held himself stiff before he finally gave in, too emotionally overwhelmed to fight, he snuggled closer as he tried to hide his tears in the crook of Harry's neck.

Cradling Draco in his arms, Harry was plagued by his own emotions. He caused this, he had helped start and encourage Draco's crush on Ron. Harry had wanted them both, Ron and Draco, the three of them together. Harry loved, and had fallen hard for his friend eons ago, but he knew that Ron only saw him as a brother and friend. It was one of the reasons he had pushed Draco. It was so he could live vicariously through Draco—do everything he had fantasized and wanted to do with Ron over the years. However, with all his plans of seduction he had still screwed everything up. Somewhere along the way, Draco had fallen in love with Ron, and Harry had fallen in love with Draco.

It was a bloody mess.

FiN


End file.
